


A Little Bit More

by Savageseraph



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Plug, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Community: sons_of_gondor, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, First Time, Gags, M/M, Obedience, Rough Sex, Submission, Threesome, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a fool would pass up that invitation, and Karl wasn't a fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit More

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Caras_Galadhon who always seems to rescue me when it comes to the fiddly bits at the end.
> 
> Written for Thevixienne for the Sons of Gondor 2009 Trick or Treat Fic Exhange on Livejournal. Thevixienne asked for something kinky with a happy ending with Viggo/Sean/David/Miranda/Karl or their FPF equivalents.

"Hey, Viggo, the door was open, and I just wanted to tell you.... You...." Karl swallowed, his attention fixed on Viggo. It didn't seem quite proper to say, _You look like the main dish in a porn-flick buffet,_ even when that was the case. Actually, Karl wasn't sure what was proper conversation when you stumbled upon one of your mates naked and on his knees, arms bound behind his back, lips stretched around a gag.

"You...uh...need...a hand?" Karl instantly regretted the words, especially since his gaze lingered over the black leather that bound Viggo's cock and balls when he said them.

"He could use more than that, couldn't you, Vig?"

Karl jumped as Sean's hand gripped his shoulder. He supposed he would have noticed the other man in the room if he wasn't so--his gaze went back to Viggo--distracted.

"Looks good like that, doesn't he?" Sean's gaze also went to Viggo. "Sweated. Needy. Desperate for a good fucking."

"Uh.... I...." Karl cleared his throat, nodded. "Sure...?"

"Sure?" Sean laughed. "You don't sound sure, Karl." He went over to Viggo, tugged his head back by the hair, slid the other down his back, and did something that started a soft humming.

Viggo's eyes widened as he shook his head as much as Sean's grip would allow. He forced soft, needy cries out from around the gag as his hips twisted, began to thrust into empty air.

"Convinced yet?"

Karl couldn't look away as Viggo's thrusts grew more urgent and he struggled to free his arms. _Fucking hell._ Karl's blood rushed to his dick so fast he nearly felt lightheaded.

"Convinced part of you at any rate." Sean watched Karl closely, smiling wickedly at him as he closed his fingers around one of Viggo's nipples and pinched. "Like that, don't you?" he murmured just before Viggo's back arched at another sharper pinch.

Karl moaned as his cock twitched, pressed harder against his fly. He wasn't sure how a quick visit to thank Viggo for recommending a camera ended up as it had, only that he'd have asked a lot sooner if he knew it would have.

"I think you both like it."

 _Like_ didn't even come close to what Karl was feeling. Hell, if he had ever wanted to fuck anyone more than he did Viggo right now, he couldn't remember it. Of course, his temporary lack of blood flow to the brain might be responsible for the spotty memory.

"Would you like him to suck your cock?" Sean chuckled as Karl groaned. He nodded toward a chair. "Sit. Undo your pants."

Karl popped the button on his jeans, sighed in relief as he unzipped. He freed his cock from his pants as he sat and hoped he didn't look as desperate as Viggo clearly was.

The humming stopped as Sean nudged Viggo toward Karl until he was kneeling between Karl's legs. "He's a fabulous cocksucker." Viggo shivered at Sean's words. "You wouldn't get any better from a paid pro." He slapped Viggo's ass hard. "Wouldn't get a better ass either." He removed the gag, pushed Viggo's head toward Karl. "Show him."

Karl curled his fingers around the base of his cock, holding it steady as Viggo licked and nuzzled. His eyes closed as he sighed, then settled, savoring the teasing brushes of lips and tongue, the soft scratch of Viggo's beard.

"Feed him your cock, Karl."

Karl's eyes half opened at Sean's words, but before he could press against Viggo's lips, Viggo lowered his head, struggled to take Karl's cock as quickly as possible. _Fuck._ Karl tensed, bit down hard on his own lip. He was _not_ going to come at the first touch like some horny teenager--no matter how much he wanted to, no matter how tempting Viggo made it.

"I hope you don't mind my fucking him while he sucks you off."

Karl gasped, his cock twitching at Sean's words. He shook his head. As long as Viggo's mouth stayed on him, his tongue rubbing against Karl's cock, his throat tightening around him, Sean could do whatever he pleased.

"Good." Sean slipped a plug out of Viggo, then pressed into him in a single, hard thrust. He groaned deeply. "Because I wasn't asking permission."

Viggo's cry vibrated around Karl's cock as his teeth grazed the shaft lightly. He couldn't stop himself from pressing deeper into Viggo's mouth even if he wanted to.

Sean stilled once he was buried deep, stroked Viggo's side, smiled up at Karl. "He's loving this more than you are." Sean rocked his hips, fucking Viggo slowly. "He's mad for cock." He slapped Viggo's ass. "Aren't you?"

Viggo nodded, sucked with more enthusiasm.

"Can't get enough of it." Sean's thrusts got longer, harder. "Sometimes I half expect him to bend over during a break in filming to let any and all have at him."

Karl knuckles whitened as he gripped the arms of the chair. Who knew the bastard had such a filthy fucking mouth on him?

"You can fuck his mouth if you want." Sean's fingers carded gently through Viggo's hair, drawing a soft moan from him. "He can take it."

Only a fool would pass up that invitation, and Karl wasn't a fool. He pressed into Viggo's mouth tentatively at first, shivering as Viggo's throat tightened around him. It didn't take long for Karl to press more urgently into Viggo's mouth and for Sean to match the tempo of his thrusts. Each thrust jarred Viggo, and when Sean gripped Viggo's hips, tugging them up and changing the angle just a little, Viggo shuddered and choked out desperate, pleading cries that tipped Karl over the edge.

By the time Karl caught his breath, Viggo's cries had tapered off to whimpers, and Sean had eased out of him. Sean slid a hand down Viggo's side, stroking it before sliding it around Viggo. He laughed softly as Viggo tensed, shuddered hard.

"Hmmm?" Karl struggled to keep his eyes from closing. "What...?"

Sean grinned as he tugged Viggo upright, ran his fingers over Viggo's still hard cock. "Looks like he could still use a hand or a mouth. Or a nice ass to fuck." His gaze moved over Karl. "You have a nice ass, don't you?"

Karl swallowed, nodded. "Some people seemed to think so."

"Well, then, I suppose you should give us a look." Viggo moaned, thrust into Sean's hand as his fingers tightened around Viggo's cock. "And maybe a little bit more."

Karl swallowed, his eyes on Sean's fingers. _More._ Yes, definitely, he wanted to give them more.


End file.
